Snow
by MaikaNightray
Summary: Semplicemente, di cosa potrebbero parlare due ragazzi durante un giorno di neve? [Kyousuke Tsurugi/Takuto Shindou]


**Pairing: **KyouTaku

**Genere: **Fluff/Sentimentale

**Avvertenze: **Missing moments (?), forse OOC (!)

**Rating: **Verde

**Note: **Odio Kyousuke DDDD: Ha un carattere del piffero e per colpa sua vado sempre "OOC". Fuck Kyousuke. E Shindou in questa pair mi piace - nelle altre mi sta un po' qua, perfino nella RanTaku mi sta sulle ovaie [cit.]

**Snow**

Un fiocco di neve si poggiò docilmente sul palmo roseo della mano del ragazzo dai capelli mossi, era freddo. A contatto con la pelle calda si sciolse, al suo posto una piccola goccia d'acqua che scivolo pian piano verso il polso, per poi ricadere nel terreno. Shindou seguì ammaliato il percorso seguito dall'acqua.

Quel giorno non aveva niente da fare, come sempre ultimamente. Era seduto su una panchina umida, attento a non poggiare la gamba rotta nella neve, sarebbe stata una cosa parecchio fastidiosa!

Il ragazzo sbuffò, ormai erano due ore che era lì fuori, riparato dal suo giubbino color cenere, ogni tanto si sfregava le mani congelate e se le infilava sotto i vestiti per prendere calore. Mai in quel momento odiò aver dimenticato i suoi guanti in camera, ma non aveva voglia zoppicare fino all'entrata dell'ospedale per prenderli, sicuramente non l'avrebbero fatto scendere di nuovo.

Per l'ennesima volta provò soffiare aria calda sulle sue dita che stavano lentamente diventando diafane, l'alito si condensava a contatto con l'aria gelida e pungente dell'esterno.

Shindou osservò per un po' gli alberi spogli intorno a lui e tutto quel manto bianco che ricopriva il terreno, il sole ormai era tramontato e il gelo diventava sempre più intenso. _Non aveva voglia di tornare nel suo letto d'ospedale, si sentiva in trappola._

L'attenzione del ragazzo fu attirata dal rumore di alcuni passi, si voltò lentamente.

"Cosa ci fai qui?" chiese il ragazzo con i capelli blu che gli era di fronte, teneva le mani nascoste nel giubbone beige e una sciarpa che gli copriva il mento.

Shindou non disse nulla, in quel momento si rese conto di non avere una risposta a quella domanda, forse aspettava semplicemente che lui arrivasse. _Impulso inconscio._

"Non dovresti essere dentro?" Kyousuke indicò l'ospedale.

Il castano scosse la testa. "Non ho voglia di tornare dentro."

L'altro lo guardò per qualche secondo, poi si sedette al suo fianco. "Se ti sembra una cosa intelligente."

Shindou sentì un intenso calore salirgli fino al viso quando Kyousuke si sedette proprio a pochi centimetri dalla sua gamba, ancora quegli stupidi impulsi inconsci!

"T-ti piace la neve?" Chiese Shindou per annullare quel silenzio che si era creato.

Il ragazzo con i capelli blu lo guardò accigliato. "Cosa?"

Il castano riprese fiato. "La neve… dico… ti piace?"

Tsurugi fece spallucce. "Mi è indifferente." Bugia. Non gli piaceva affatto. Portava solamente alla mente brutti ricordi.

"A te piace?"

Shindou non si aspettava che Kyousuke gli facesse quella domanda, anzi, pensava che se ne sarebbe rimasto sulle sue, ancora in silenzio.

"Non lo so." Fu la flebile risposta dell'altro che alzò gli occhi verso il cielo scuro illuminato da poche stelle. "Non ho nessun ricordo né bello né brutto legato alla neve."

Kyousuke sospirò.

_La neve gli ricordava suo fratello maggiore, non poteva negarlo. Gli ricordava le giornate passate a giocare insieme, vicino casa._

Gli occhi color tramonto di Kyousuke si abbassarono verso terra, odiava quando sentiva le lacrime premere per uscire.

Shindou gli mise una mano sulla spalla e non disse nulla.

.:XXXXXXX:.

"Sei di nuovo qui." mormorò Shindou osservando Kyousuke, fermo davanti la panchina del giorno prima.

"E tu hai dimenticato di nuovo i guanti."

"Già."

In effetti avrebbe dovuto metterseli in tasca, quel giorno faceva addirittura più freddo del giorno prima, dove la temperatura era a malapena sopportabile.

Shindou s'infilò le mani sotto il cappotto.

"Sei venuto di nuovo a meditare?" chiese il castano ridacchiando.

L'altro scosse la testa. "Sapevo che saresti tornato qui come un idiota."

_Ed era semplicemente preoccupato per lui, ma non l'avrebbe mai ammesso._

"E-eri preoccupato?" balbettò Shindou arrossendo, anche l'altro ragazzo divenne color porpora.

"N-No!"

_Gli aveva mentito ancora. _

Kyousuke si sedette al suo fianco come il giorno prima, e l'osservò per qualche secondo, ancora lievemente imbarazzato.

Shindou abbassò lo sguardo e si portò le mani alla bocca per riscaldarle ancora una volta.

Il ragazzo con i capelli blu lo prese per i polsi e portò i palmi delle sue mani sulle sue labbra. _Scottavano._

Shindou si sentì svenire, probabilmente Kyousuke era appena impazzito!

Dopo qualche secondo le lasciò andare e si voltò dall'altra parte per nascondere l'imbarazzo.

"Ricordati i guanti." Mormorò con voce roca e infastidita.

Shindou lo guardò basito e ancora un po' frastornato.

_Se fosse andata così ogni volta i guanti li avrebbe buttati di certo._

Il capitano della Raimon sorrise debolmente e lanciò uno sguardo alla sua gamba rotta che iniziava a fargli lentamente male.

"Non è che mi accompagneresti dentro?" chiese Shindou facendo una smorfia di dolore quando mosse la gamba. "Inizia a far male."

Doveva avergli fatto davvero pena, perché Kyousuke annuì e acconsentì a quella richiesta senza fiatare, lo prese per la vita e lo fece appoggiare sulla sua spalla.

Insieme iniziarono a camminare verso l'ingresso dell'ospedale, quell'edificio sembrava quasi confondersi con il candido manto freddo per via delle facciate bianche, anche se un po' rovinate dal tempo.

Mentre si avvicinavano alla vicina meta, Shindou rifletté per un po' alla domanda che aveva posto il giorno prima a Tsurugi, quella sulla neve.

Aveva trovato una risposta, forse.

L_a neve non poteva non piacergli, perché in un giorno d'inverno aveva capito di essere innamorato di qualcuno._

_**Fine**_

_**[E una scena per finire in bellezza(?)]**_

"Ho capito che la neve mi piace." Mormorò Shindou.

Tsurugi fece spallucce e arrossì. "Forse anche a me piace un pochino."

_**.:Angolo di una bananaH:.**_

Giorno~

Eccomi qui con una Oneshot (?), la prima fic su yay, prima o poi riuscirò a scrivere anche qualcosa in inglese –ci sperò sigh.

Ora vado~

Scusate per questa roba schifosa e orrenda.

Grazie a chi leggerà.

Camy


End file.
